Brand New Bullet
by iBiteToDeath
Summary: Reborn has a new toy. Gokudera will do anything for his beloved boss. And an unexpected person was daydreaming. 1859
1. The Carnivores been shot!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn there would be alot of bad things we cant show to the little children watching it.

**Summary:** Reborn has a new toy. Gokudera will do anything for his beloved boss. And an unexpected person was daydreaming. 18593

**Warnings:** Rated M just to be safe. MAYBE Yaoi. Shounen-Ai for sure.

**Chapter One.**

It was quiet.

In Hibari Kyouyas mind, it was _to _quiet.

As per usual, the Disiplinary Committees Chairman could be found on the roof of his beloved Namimori Middle Schools roof, watching the Herbivore's down below swarm into the schools front doors.

Also as per usual, Sawada Tsunayoahi and his _crowd _we being annoyingly rowdy.

That annoying silver haired Italian was being extra loud about something this morning.

"Reborn-san! We have no clue what that will do to Jyuudaime! Please do not shoot it!" Ugh. So loud. He shall be bitten to death later.

"Thats right Reborn! You just got that stupid bullet from Italy! With no explanation! We don't know what it will do! What if its something bad?" The infant had a new bullet? Wao. Interesting.

"Exactly, Dame-Tsuna, why you have to find out what it does. So hold still."

"JYUUDAIME!"

BANG!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god. We killed Hibari Kyouya." Herbivore? What? What the hell?

"Jyuudaime! It was not your fault! Reborn-san! Please do something!"

"What am I supposed to do? Its not my fault.~"

"Maa maa, everythings gonna be okay. If that bullet is anything like the one Tsuna always get shot with, he'll be up and jumping around anytime now."

"YOU BASEBALL-NUT! Dont compare Jyuudaime to that bastard!" Oh he's getting bitten for sure now. To the point where no more idiocy shall escape those luscious....lips....What? Luscious?

Hibari chose that time to open his eyes and sit up. He was on the ground of the school roof. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, the infant, and Gokudera......Hayato....were all standing around him.

"Ah. Hibari. Your alive?"

"Infant. You know what that bullet does dont you? Tell me."

"As expected from Hibari Kyouya. You fall in love with whoevers voice you last heard before getting shot." Hibari took a moment to sit in stunned silence before he calmly got up and took out his Tonfas. He immediately used them to push Gokudera Hayato up against the wall.

"GAH! You bastard! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Why. Did. You. Have. To. Open. Your. Mouth. Im going to bite you to death!" He proceeded to draw back his other arm and aim at Gokuderas face.

"H-Hibari-san! Stop! Please!"

"Tsuna. Shut up."

Hibari finally looked up into those green-blue eyes.

And froze.

What the hell? He could feel his face get hot and his stomach start to churn.

He got a dark look on his face and pushed his arm forward.....only to hit the wall next to Gokuderas face.

What the hell? What was wrong with him? Why was this Italian Bomber making him feel like a love struck girl?

"We told you Hibari. Your in love with him."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First Chapter. End.

Wao. I never thought I would be writing this. I dont even know how I came up with this idea. This actually started out as a All18 Crack on paper and somehow evolved into this while I was typing it.

Should I continue???


	2. The Carnivore Is SICK?

**Chapter two.**

_"We told you Hibari. Your in love with him."_

That one line from the infant was going through Hibari Kyoyas head as he sat in the Reception office trying to forget about this morning.

He sighed as the Principal walked out of his office. He spotted the young boy sitting in one of the bright plastic chairs, looking slightly aprehensive about something.

"Why, Hibari!" The principal smiled, approaching the young man, "What brings you here?"

Hibari frowned. To be perfectly honest, he had come to the office to look at Gokudera's personal files. He suddenly wanted to know everything about the silver haired child.

"Well Sir," He started, uncharacteristcly biting his lip gently. The principal noticed this small gesture and frowned.

"Hibari..." He said slowly, sitting down beside him. "Are you feeling alright? You don't look very good right now..." Hibari laughed coldly.

"Don't worry about it, sir, it's nothing to concern yourself with."

"You say that now, but I can't have you running around if you have something, I'm going to have to send you to the nurse's office."

Hibari scowled.

"I don't think that's quite needed, sir."

"Hibari, think of the wellbeing of the school."

That was a cheap shot.

"Fine." He mumbled, standing up and heading off towards the nurse's office.

"What's wrong, Hibari?" The nurse asked, her cheery maternal tone grating on his last fraying nerves.

"Nothing. I'm here on request of the Principal." He Murmured. The nurse clicked her tongue obnoxiously.

"If the Principal asked you to come down here, you must have something wrong with you." She said, moving her hand towards Hibari's forehead, checking of he had a fever. Hibari caught her wrist before she could touch him.

"Touch me and I swear I will make you pay dearly..." He growled through gritted teeth. The nurse shrunk back, frightened.

"But if you don't let me look, I won't be able to fix your problem!' She cried. Hibari pushed himself off of the nurse's table. Walking past her and out the door, he mutttered:

"Don't bother. You can't fix what I have..."

Just as he was escaping from the hallway he got caught by the person he least wanted to see right now.

"Oi! Hibari!" Oh WHY did the Italian have to be here NOW?

He kept a brisk pace. When the Italian bomber caught up to him he was already at the reception room.

"Why are you skipping class Gokudera Hayato?" He said without turning around.

"This schools got nothing to teach me. I was in the nurses office. Are you sure your okay?" Jyuudaime would be worried if his Cloud guardian got sick.

Hibari was glad he was facing away. His dignity was already diminishing. With the blush on his face being visible it might not hold.

"Gokudera..... Hayato....Go back to class before I do something I don't want to." His heart felt like Hibird trapped in a cage.

The Italian bomber was silent for a moment too long. Hibari opened the door to His reception room and stepped in. He was about to close the door when the bomber threw his arms around his waist.

"Wha-!"

"I..... think I'm getting affected by that stupid bullet too....." That was a lie. He just wanted to feel Hibaris arms around him. He would never admit it, but he was feeling _things _for the Cloud guardian for a while. He was _aware_ of the Japanese teenager, as he had been for a while, but he could never really confirm his feelings before now.

Hibari's heart was pounding in his chest. Please, don't feel it. He spun around and locked his lips onto the Italians. He dragged him forcefully into the Reception room, taking advantage of his shocked stillness.

Thank god no one was there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phailcakes.

Blargh.

I phail.

Otay.

I give credit to my friend Legal - assasin 101 for most of this chapter.

You might be able to spot the differences.

MIGHT.

If not, tis otay. You dont phail. ;3

AND

I have no clue how to continue this story.

XD

Ideas?

Clues?

HELPFUL HINTS?


	3. The Carnivore got seen

**Chapter 3**

Gokudera's eyes widened, as he was kissed and dragged into the reception room by Hibari. The two stepped backward trying to find a place to support the other, and found themselves pressed to a window. Not liking being the one trapped against the window, Hibari flipped their position, him pressing the silver-haired boy against the window, legs wrapping slightly around his waist as they kissed until neither could breathe, and Gokudera stared in shock at Hibari.

"Tell anyone, and I'll bite you to death." Hibari threatened, glaring at Gokudera. As the other boy slightly nodded, as Hibari kissed his neck, making him bite his lip to prevent a moan that threatened to escape his lips. Gokudera's hands made their way into Hibari's hair, and suddenly Hibari stopped.

"Turn around." he demanded, and Gokudera raised an eyebrow slightly, before blushing and obeying. The Italian felt his belt being undone and his pants were soon dropped, as well as his boxers. Looking over his shoulder, his blush turned a deeper red as Hibari undid his own pants, and forced Gokudera up against the window.

"Suck it." Hibari demanded once more, pushing two fingers against Gokudera's lips. The bomber slipped the two fingers between his lips, and ran his tongue slowly over them before sucking and coating them in saliva. After a moment Hibari pulled his fingers out, just to insert them back in through another hole in Gokudera's body. To this, the Italian cried out.

"It......feels.....weird." It was a foreign feeling for the Italian. Like something was ripping him apart from the inside out.

"It's supposed to. Your a virgin." Hibari's 'problem' was getting more evident, his pants feeling tighter then they really were. It was quite painful.

"S-shut up! Just because I haven't done....H things...." If it was even possible, the blush that covered the mafioso's face deepened. Then he realized something. "Wait.... how do you know what to do? Have you lost your virginity already?"

"So what if I have?" Hibari didn't really want to get into the details about what he had done with the Italians beloved 'Jyuudaime' at his birthday party last year. Gokudera was a little bit hurt by Hibari's harsh words, but he would never tell him that.

"Then you can take your fingers out of me. I'm leaving!" Gokudera proceeded to try and turn around, which just made him squirm to try and keep in a moan since Hibari had not heeded his request and kept his fingers inside of him. Apparently this pleased the prefect, because he then leaned down and captured the silver haired bombers lips with his own.

"You cant leave now, The fun has just started." He said when they parted soon after, leaving Gokudera dazed and panting. Hibari pinned him back into their previous position with the Italians face pressed to the cold glass and resumed his ministrations, thrusting his fingers in and out of the Storm guardian. The latter tried and failed to keep his noises to himself. When the prefect thought Gokudera was prepared enough, he removed his fingers, earning a pleasing whimper from hus Uke.

"Shh." He soothed. Gokudera looked back at the raven haired delinquent to see him dropping his pants. He stared wide-eyed at the throbbing member presented before him.

"You know Hibari, I really don't think thats going to fit..." To this Hibari smirked and positioned himself at the trembling teens entrance.

"Lets find out shall we." He thrusted into the Italian bomber. Said bomber letting out a cry of pain and pleasure. Hibari had hit his aim on the first try, as he knew he would. He was _Hibari Kyoya_ after all.

"H-Hibari!" Gokudera cried out in ecstasy as Hibari continued his hip movements, always hitting his abused prostate head on. His scream was replied to with a grunt. The two went on like that for about another ten minutes before the virgin was finally reaching his limit.

"H-Hibari...I think I'm gonna-gonna....AH!" The prefect understood what he was trying to say, and complied with a hand that trailed down to the Storms weeping member. He began to pump it in time with his thrusts. Gokudera couldn't take it any longer. A few more thrusts and he came into Hibari's waiting hand with one last scream. Hibari soon after filled Gokudera with his seed. Somehow managing to keep himself upright, he pulled himself out of Gokudera, who collapsed on the ground straight after. The Cloud Lowered himself to the wall beside his Uke and pulled him into a protective embrace.

"Mine." He said into his Seme's ear. It was quite a impudent thing to say in the position he was in, but Hibari understood, once again, the meaning of his harsh words.

"Yours." He said as they both drifted into a deep slumber.

Unbeknownst to them, a lone shadow on the street in front of Namimori middle school had seen all of they're little intimate exchange. Said shadow clenched his fist as he tried to hold back tears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uwah~

Worst. Sex. Scene. EVER.

Sorry, I fail at life.

First Sex Scene. My friend (SuriHoshiGawa (Awesome go check her out)) had to start it for me. XD

Gotta lovers her. 3333333333

SO.

WHATCHA THINK!?!?

*Fiddles in emo corner.*


End file.
